The Meaning Of Family
by VampireCass
Summary: Bella's going to Medical School when she was changed by Victoria who wants revenge. Bella is now a Vampire and doesn't have anyone to guide her as a newborn. She drinks Human Blood, and grows fond of one Human in particular and changed him. Bella creates a Coven. She changes her ways and makes them all drink Animal Blood. They are living a Happy Family life until the Cullen's come.
1. Chapter 1

**The Meaning Of Family**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the characters I make up.

**Summary:**

Bella was 20 when she was changed by Victoria. She wanted Bella to live forever without her mate, just like she has to.  
t have anyone to guide her as a newborn. She drinks Human Blood and  
before she feeds, she seduces the men she leads them away and enjoys the passion before she feeds from them.

She has grown fond of one Human in particular, and decides to change him. He and Bella travel the world, learn new languages and see new things.  
Bella creates a few more Vampires, dying on the brink of death and creates a Coven. She and her Fiancé are the parent figures,  
where as the others are the Children.

Bella changes her ways and makes them all drink Animal are living a happy Family life until the Cullen's come.  
What will they think of the new Bella? What will they think of her family?

**BELLA'S POV~**

It has been two whole years since the Cullen's have left. I finished school and started college in Medical School. Jacob brought me out of my zombie like trance after they left. I know that he's a wolf, he is the Alpha of their pack and imprinted to Angela just a bit before Graduation.

They are as happy as can be and Charlie ended up marrying Sue. It was a beautiful wedding and I'm glad he has her. He deserves someone in his life to love. She now takes care of him while I'm off at Med School.

It's Summer holidays and I'm back in forks visiting my family and friends. It's my third day here and I decided to take a hike. To the meadow. On my first night here I found the stuff under the floor board in my old bedroom. It brought back all these memories making me feel the need to go there.

To end it. I have now moved on and have started my life. But before I can be truly free from him, I have to go to the place it all began.

After hours of tripping over sticks and falling over logs, I finally found the meadow. It was just as beautiful as it was when I first saw it. Long green grass, purple, yellow, and pink flowers grew from the ground. I huffed from exhaustion and laid down in the middle of the large open space.

I closed my eyes and listened to the breeze of wind and tweeting of birds. It was so peaceful and calming. Suddenly the birds stopped and flew away. Weird.

I stood up and grabbed my drink bottle from my backpack and took a long swig of the refreshing water. I put it back into the bag and stood back up. I looked around and saw a figure at the other end of the clearing. After closer inspection I saw someone I never thought I would see again.

That red flowing curly hair, those pure red eyes. Victoria. She smiled the largest smile as she stalked in my direction. I turned and ran, far into the forest through the trees. Her laugh echoed throughout the forest and I could hear her getting closer towards me.

She was playing games with me. She could have caught me by now, she's a Vampire for Christ sake. That was the last thought I had before she jumped on me and knocked me down onto the dirt forest floor.

"Hello, dear Isabella. I thought you'd never come back here. All the better for me." She hissed above me. "What do you want Victoria?" She grinned like the Cheshire cat. "You my dear. A mate for a mate." "I'm not Edwards mate! He left me." I shouted. Her grin faltered for all of 5 seconds.

"Well well. I will make you live with the pain of losing one's mate. See how it feels for you to live eternally without the one you love." I thrashed under her dead iron grip to no avail. She leaned closer towards me by the second. This was it, stupid Edward. Why?

Why me? Was the last thought I had before the wild searing pain began from my neck and wrists. I heard laughter in the distance as I was left to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Meaning Of Family**

**Chapter 2**

**BELLA'S POV~**

Three Days Later-

It was so painful. It seemed to be worse than James' bite. Times a thousand. All I could concentrate on was the pain. I didn't dare scream. Who knows what would happen if someone heard me.

It feels like years later when the fire began its decent from my toes up. Next was the fingers. Each hour it would slowly move upwards to my heart. My heart beat was erratically thumping in my ears, the pain was all in my heart now, painful, burning like a hot iron poker going through me. My heart sped up, faster and faster and then… Nothing.

Nothing at all. I could hear the wind blowing the trees around me. The animals throughout the forest tweeting, drinking and sleeping. I could smell the fresh flowers from the meadow a few feet away. I opened my eyes and in a flash I was standing with nothing but the thought to stand.

I took a step forward and ended up a few meters away. I was moving faster than I ever expected, much faster. I looked around and saw so much more then I could ever have before, I could see each piece of grass or fern, each flower petal and piece of bark on the trees, this is so surreal.

I looked up at the sky and decided to sit and work out what I would have to do with myself, my emotions … my emotions were all over the place. Why did this have to happen to me, why did she have to come back and why oh why did I have to get involved with Edward. All I could feel right now was anger, sadness and panic. What am I going to do, I can't go back can I?

No I don't think I can go back, maybe I can grab my things and leave a note? Maybe I can go see Jacob? Hmmm maybe I can get a note to Jacob. Yes a note to Jacob would help me a lot, but first I need to see if I can be near people, humans. I get up and look around to see which way would take me back to my car, damn I'm still moving too fast, yes there, I came through that side of the meadow.

Making my way back to my car I can smell some of my old scent, hmmm I smelled good, how did Edward resist this, let alone all the Cullen's going to school, I don't know if I can do this, but I have to try. There's my car, I sigh in relief and then stop, wait, can I even drive? I turn and see a branch near the trees, maybe I can practice picking that up for a few minutes.

I try and slowly walk over to the branch, finally succeeding in my speed. I leaned down a gently reached for the branch. Snap! It snapped by my touch… Okay, let's try that again. I reach for half of the broken branch and slowly but gently put my finger tips on it. Nothing. That's a good sign. I gently lift it up more and once it reached my thigh it snapped. Dammit, so close.

This time I tried again with more care and precision than the last. I was past my thigh, past my stomach. Yay! I did it. Finally. I spun it around in my hand and succeeded in not breaking it.

After practicing a bit more with the once before branch, now twig. I decided I was ready. I opened the door to my car very carefully and hoped into the driver's side. I started the car and gently put my foot on the peddle. I turned and headed back to the main road.

I was on my way towards Charlie's house. I couldn't just show up as a vampire after being away for pretty much four days. He would have a heart attack. No. He can't see me. I will grab some of my belongings and leave a note. I make it so I went back home.

I parked up the street behind some bushes, and used the forest as coverage until outside the back of Charlie's house. Once outside I could smell his scent and Sue's. I had no problem knowing which belonged to who. But strangely enough, I wasn't tempted much by the smell. Maybe because they are family and I don't want to hurt them.

It might have to do with the wet dog stench that lingered throughout the house and surrounding areas. Jake really does smell bad. I climbed the wall with ease to my bedroom and undid my bedroom window gently. Once inside I took one last look before grabbing my duffel bag and packing my stuff.

After packing my valuable belongings and clothes. I stopped again, and made sure I had everything I would need and want. Then came note time. I sat at the computer desk and pulled out paper and a pen.

Charlie first.  
_Dear Charlie and Sue,  
I'm so sorry for the disappearance for a few days. I hope I didn't worry you much.  
It seems I need to head back home for this semester. Sorry for not saying goodbye in person to you but I had to leave on short notice and didn't want to disturb you. I'm so glad you and Sue are together and hope for the best. I will call you when I arrive back home.  
Love you guys so much. _

_ Love Always, Isabella Marie Swan Xxxx _

I tried to not expose anything and just leave it as a quick goodbye. I think I will try to keep in contact with him. At least in letters or over the phone. I can't fake my death. I don't want to do that to him. He deserves better. Okay next is Jake.

_Dear Jake,  
I've been gone for three or so days. You might have already guessed but yes, I have changed. Victoria came after me. I know you don't want anything to do with me. But If you need me contact me on this number XXX XXX XX. I will always reply. I'm sorry Jake. I hope you and Angela have a wonderful life together. I love you guys._

_Love Always, Isabella Marie Swan Xxx_

I folded the letters and put them into envelopes. I wrote their names on the envelopes and placed them neatly onto the bed. I sniffed around the house and found out the Sue had left.

I quietly grabbed some clothes and went for a quick shower. I finished and got out, dried myself and brushed my hair. That's when I saw it. My reflection. My hair had darkened to a healthy looking dark brown and grown in length.

My skin as pale as a ghost and blood red eyes. Those eyes. I couldn't get over them. My eyelashes were long and my lips were fuller. My figure was more toned and curved out in places that weren't before. I looked immaculate, I looked like a model.

Once I was done brushing my hair and looking over the changes of my body, I got changed, grabbed my stuff and went out the back door to the way I came.

I opened the back door and placed my stuff onto the back seat. I jumped into the driver's side in the front and shut the door. I turned down the street and said goodbye to Charlie's house for the last time.

I put my foot down on the pedal and made my way home.

**Please R&R!**


End file.
